eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:IZoneInformation
}}}}}}[[Category:Zonen]][[Category:Instanzen]][[Category: }| }|Zerschmetterte Lande}} Instanzen]] }|| }|[[Category: } Instanzen]]}} }|| |link=Quests}} |link=NPCs}} |link=Monster}} |link=Named Monster}} |link=Gegenstände}} |link=POIs}} |link=Orte zum Entdecken}}}} /Audit|> AuditCategory:Pages with Audits}}}} }| }}}| }}| iname= }| idesc= }| }| }}| iname2= }| idesc2= }| type=zone| uid= }| width=30%| }} }}}} ! width="20%" rowspan="2" | } |- |'Level-Bereich' | colspan="2" | }| }|Level-Bereich benötigt! }} |- |'Zugangs-Quest' | colspan="2" | }|[[ }]]|Keine}} |- |'Hereinzonen von' | colspan="2" | }|[[ }]]|azone fehlt}} |- |'Derzeitige Zone' | colspan="2" | }|[[ }]]|Keine}} |- |'Benötigte Quest' | colspan="2" | }|[[ }]]|Keine}} |- |'Schwierigkeit' | colspan="2" | }| }}} |- } }| Persistenz Category:Persistente Instanzen colspan="2" }| }|pmin needed}} - }| }|pmax needed}} | Ausschluss bei Misserfolg colspan="2" }| }|failure lockout needed!}} - Ausschluss bei Erfolg colspan="2" }| }|success lockout needed!}} }} |} |- | }|| }}}} |} }|| }}}} This template builds a Zone Information block for an Instanced Zone Parameters ;abbrev:Standard zone abbreviation. i.e. Ant, TS, SoS, LT, BB, EL, etc. (Default: no box displayed) ;introduced:Name of the expansion, adventure pack, or LU#. blank will default to Shattered Lands. See also: Category:Updates and it's sub-categories ;notestlinks:if NOT empty, suppress testing for existing subcats. ;nolinkbar:if NOT empty, suppress the subcat linkbar at the bottom of the box ;pzone:Name of the Primary Zone that this zone is a copy of, usually another Instanced Zone. (omitted if Blank). See also: Category:Zonen and Category:Instanzen ;azone:Adjacent Zone. Name of the zone, without [[]]'s, that you get to this zone from. If this is Housing, azone is plain text and will NOT be linked! See also: Category:Zonen ;azonetext:If not blank, suppress automatic linking of azone. Useful when an instance can be accessed from more than one zone! (RARE!) ;levelrange:recommended level range for adventuring in this zone ;instance: Instancing of the zone: Solo, Group or Raid. (Default: Group) ;zdiff:Difficulty Modifier (Raid zones only). If blank or undefined, x2 is used. ;aquest: Access Quest. You must complete this quest to enter this zone. (omitted if Blank). See also: Category:Zugangs-Quests ;rquest: Required Quest. At least one party member MUST have this quest to enter this zone. (omitted if Blank) ;flock: Failure Lockout Timer. Include time units. i.e. 3 days or 1 day 6 hours ;slock: Success Lockout Timer. Include time units. i.e. 3 days or 1 day 6 hours ;persistence: If this is a Persistente Instanz, put the length of the persistence here. If this field is not blank, it will be displayed on the same line where Failure Lock would have been. ;uid: the eq2map zone id, if filled in, a link to the eq2map website map for this zone will be put in the OR box Sample Call Substitution To insert a blank, pre-formed template call in your page: #Insert ONE of the 2 following lines into your page #* #* #Press Save page #Press the edit tab at the top of the page (do NOT use your browser's back button!) #Fill out as much of the info as you can #Press Save page! Example Taken from Nektropos Castle The Return: